


throw my hours on your line

by LemonTwister



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Bottom Obi-Wan Kenobi, Cumplay, Dirty Talk, Drug Use, Drugged Sex, Dry Orgasm, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marathon Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Recreational Drug Use, Smut, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 05:42:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13564050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonTwister/pseuds/LemonTwister
Summary: Against his better judgment, Obi-Wan lets Anakin convince him to try something new.





	throw my hours on your line

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Made in Heights' "Panther." This is the filthiest thing I've ever written. Please enjoy.

Anakin suggested it when they were cuddling together after a second round of lovemaking. He laid in Obi-Wan’s arms and said,

“There’s this drug I want us both to try.” Obi-Wan sighed, wishing he could enjoy his afterglow for another moment before answering. 

“Recreational drug use is not permitted by the Order. You know that, young one,” he replied easily, stroking Anakin’s hair mindlessly. 

“I’m only asking you to try it once. It’s called ‘Spirit Bliss.’ I’ve tried it before and it’s awesome,” Anakin insisted. “It makes sex _magical_ , Obi-Wan. Please just consider it.”

Anakin was wise enough now (and had learned repeatedly from experience) to know that Obi-Wan’s generosity extended only so far. For him to think that his former master would even entertain engaging in such a reckless and depraved activity… his former apprentice was too wishful. And at this moment he was drawing shapes over his chest with pleasant, gentle fingertips, spelling out what Obi-Wan soon enough realized to be “I love you.”

Obi-Wan sighed, forever longsuffering.

“Explain to me exactly what will happen if I were to agree to this.”

@@@

Obi-Wan didn’t like the feeling of this place. Shady looking people and aliens were either standing around the bar or dancing on the vibrant floor. Multiple couples were enjoying each other without shame, touching and kissing without care of prying eyes. He glanced over at Anakin who was chatting up the bartender. Obi-Wan kept to himself in one of the dark corners, watching. 

He couldn’t believe he agreed to this. He let himself be swayed by his former student too easily and too often. His own curiosity had tempted him, too; he wondered how the night would unfold. He still had time to back out, but he doubted he would as Anakin walked over to him.

“So a guy will be coming over here in a few minutes with our ‘product,’” he explained in a whisper, grinning. Obi-Wan hummed and nodded, his eyes darting around, wondering what their dealer looked like. He sincerely hoped that no one from the Council frequented this bar. They were on a small planet in the Outer Rim, however, and this fact helped ease his worries a bit. Anakin caught his eye and smiled softly. “You’re gonna love it, Obi-Wan,” he promised, kissing his former mentor reassuringly.

Their ‘guy’ looked rather inconspicuous as he turned his back to the crowd and put his hand in Anakin’s. They exchanged the credits and the small bag of the Spirit Bliss, and then the alien was slinking away. Anakin hid the bag in his robes and gestured for Obi-Wan to follow him as he walked out of the bar and into the cool night air.

@@@

Their hotel was close by. Anakin shrugged off his outer layers when they got inside their room, and Obi-Wan followed suit, his heart beating faster than usual. Anakin sat at the couch and pulled out the bag, setting it on the coffee table. He also turned on the music player sitting there, selecting some electronic station.

“Alright, let’s do this,” Anakin said, clearly excited as he pulled out their pills. He bought one white pill for them each, saying that 20mg would be enough to last them the whole night. He also set 2 blue-ish pills to the side. “Think of them as a sort of antidote; taking them will counteract the effects of the Spirit Bliss,” he explained when Obi-Wan asked. “But I don’t think we’ll need them.”

Anakin swallowed his pill first, and Obi-Wan hesitantly did the same. Knowing he had an antidote helped him feel better about the entire situation. And based on what Anakin had said, this drug would give them a very interesting, fun experience. There were a few side effects that worried Obi-Wan, but he knew that they would wear off after a few hours.

Anakin sat back and closed his eyes, apparently focusing on the music. Obi-Wan remained upright and alert, focusing his thoughts inward. Anakin said that it would take a few minutes for the drug to kick in, but he wanted to be aware of all the changes he might experience. A tension crept into his muscles, a weight settling on his lungs.

After a few minutes, Anakin opened his eyes to look at Obi-Wan. His pupils were dilated.

“Are you ok?”

He felt like he was wound tight, like twine gripping his ribcage, yet he couldn't find stability. He was restless in the sense that he might lay down and sink completely into the floor. He couldn't feel himself breathing. Anakin was watching him, the lines of his face in constant motion, his eyes blue and green and purple and red. His lips moved but the words didn't make sense. Obi-Wan couldn't hear himself when he spoke.

“What?”

Anakin smiled, trembling but not, too close and too far away.

“The music, Obi-Wan. Listen.” His voice was slow. Obi-Wan glanced at the music player on the table, surprised to see the vibrations clearly like tremors from the speakers. He listened.

The music pulsed through his body, up from his feet to his eyes, ringing out through his ears. The beats were heavy and melodic. He couldn't understand the lyrics but the woman's voice was deep and inviting. 

Anakin leaned back against the couch but kept his eyes on Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan was strangely surprised when Anakin didn’t sink through the furniture. They were only luminous beings… why be restricted by bulky flesh and bone?

“We should go,” he felt himself not saying, but Anakin heard him.

“Where do you want to go, Obi-Wan?” Anakin said, sounding distorted but not the least bit anxious like his inexperienced mentor. Was it normal to feel so excited and restless and fearful and anxious?

“We can’t stay here…” but where would they go? Somewhere far, unlike anything they’d ever seen before. A new galaxy, so foreign and stupefying that they would only have each other in a strange, unwelcoming world. 

“We’re okay right here, Obi-Wan,” Anakin reassured, soft and knowing. He gestured to the blue pills on the table. “If you’re not enjoying the effects, I will give you the antidote.”

Oh, he would give it to him, as if Obi-Wan was incapable of reaching for it himself. The longer he considered it though, the more he felt that maybe he couldn’t right now. And that was fine because he was too intrigued by this new consciousness, so unlike his everyday awareness and manner of thinking. All this time, he’d filled his head with the wrong concerns and objectives, the incorrect thoughts. Or rather, he’d before lacked the ability to expand his mind to the wonderous other possibilities and the mysterious truths of the reality surrounding him. And now…

Enlightenment. It was euphoric.

“What are you feeling?” He asked Anakin, because he couldn’t tell. This was the frightening part that he’d been dreading; he felt closed off from the Force, like it was muted. But the chaos was mediated by his rising giddiness.

“I’m rolling really hard,” Anakin said with an almost hysterical giggle, scrubbing a hand over his face. He breathed deeply and centered himself. Still, he split into a grin as he continued, “I feel really good. I feel happy, and weightless, and so warm, and this music sounds fucking awesome. And Obi-Wan,” he said lower, more serious then, leaning closer to his entranced mentor. “I need you to know that you are the most amazing being I have ever met. I love you so much.”

“And I love you, Anakin,” Obi-Wan answered. He looked him up and down, nervous and wired and wondering. “I don’t know what I’m feeling at this moment.” Obi-Wan was the universe but the universe was a mystery to him, but within reach of his searching mind. If only he could focus, he knew he could find the answers within his very self, but….

Anakin’s light was so distracting, and Anakin was the light, good and balancing and always there to guide him home. Home… 

“Obi-Wan, I want to touch you,” he said, shining, and Obi-Wan was unsure if either of them were here in this moment as physical sentients or only illusions dreamed up from the mind of a lonely universe. “We don’t have to do anything you don’t want to,” Anakin continued, likely seeing the faraway look in his eyes.

“Okay. You can touch me,” Obi-Wan said. He needed to be grounded. He was about to be stolen away by his overwhelming thoughts. He didn’t want to leave Anakin right now, or ever. Anakin smiled and leaned closer, reaching to stroke Obi-Wan’s jaw with gentle fingers. Obi-Wan shivered, the touch somehow so foreign and yet he wanted to experience it again. 

Anakin watched his face, moving to cradle the back of Obi-Wan’s head with his other hand, leaning closer. 

“Is this okay?” He said quietly, scant inches away from his former master’s lips. Obi-Wan was hypnotized by the changing specks of color in his brilliant irises, Anakin’s pupils like mysterious dark vortexes. Obi-Wan felt speechless. He moved and closed the distance, kissing Anakin softly.

Anakin moaned, surprised but pleased, and he deepened the kiss as he pulled Obi-Wan’s body against his own. Obi-Wan shivered again at the touch of Anakin’s tongue against his own, the sensation somehow heightened and unfamiliar but still good. As always, he wanted more of Anakin, wanted all of him all the time. It was problematic for him (especially as a new Jedi Master) to harbor such desires that dripped with attachment and possession. And yet he knew that this depravity would only cease when Anakin finally decided to call an end to it (and Obi-Wan did not dare hope that Anakin would never grow bored of him). Even Obi-Wan was not disciplined enough to resist certain temptations, especially when they were as enticing as Anakin. 

They kissed slowly, unhurried, and Obi-Wan sighed longingly as his pleasure steadily built. He always loved kissing Anakin, could do it for hours if only they could ever find the time. But this felt dizzying and euphoric and _new_ , like he’d discovered a sense that he’d never been able to access before. It was like a heightened sense of touch that could only perceive gratifying stimuli. He wondered if Anakin could feel it, too. 

Anakin swept his hands lower, touching Obi-Wan’s chest and stomach and hips through his stifling clothes. Obi-Wan’s body sung with the electric stimulation. He managed to run his fingers through Anakin’s growing hair, brushing against the severed area where his braid once was meaningfully. Anakin made a soft noise against his mouth and turned his head to break their connection.

“Get on top of me,” he breathed, and his lips were shining, and his eyes were shining, brilliant. Obi-Wan acquiesced without a word, throwing a leg over Anakin’s lap as his former student sunk back into the cushions. They moaned as they settled against each other, their hard members pressing against one another through their clothes as Obi-Wan shifted his weight. Anakin tilted his head back, pouting his full lips in invitation and Obi-Wan leaned forward to kiss him again. 

Anakin’s mouth was wet and hot and demanding, the slide of his tongue continuously igniting Obi-Wan’s passion for his lover. He wanted more and yet never wanted to move; he would be content here forever, pressed so closely and intimately against Anakin and swallowing his eager sounds. Obi-Wan could feel the heat of his cock through their clothes, and he felt a yearning that he hadn’t felt in some time. He groaned into Anakin’s mouth, rocking his hips down to rut against that delicious heat, wanting Anakin in a way he’d only briefly fantasized about before. Anakin whined into his mouth, his hips pulsing up, and Obi-Wan pulled away so that they could both breathe in air as they moved.

“Master…” Anakin whispered, dazed, settling his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips to control the rhythm of their easy grinding. Obi-Wan bit his lip as precum soaked his underwear, the title heating him up more than he’d like to admit. He’d told Anakin to only call him by his name when they were intimate like this, and yet the title slipped past his former student’s lips every now and then, sometimes on purpose and sometimes on accident. And often times it was _so hot_ as Anakin lost himself in their pleasure, moaning ‘Master’ repeatedly as Obi-Wan wrecked his tight hole, and Obi-Wan couldn’t control himself then, pounding into his former student with abandon as he chased his release. It was wrong but that was why it was so enticing; it filled Obi-Wan with a dirty shame and yet also a dangerous desire to ruin Anakin again and again.

“Oh, Anakin… how I want you,” Obi-Wan breathed, leaning down to press his lips right underneath Anakin’s jaw. He mouthed at his delicious, sun-kissed skin and breathed in his scent, just as equally good and familiar and _Anakin_. Anakin shifted and trailed his hands underneath Obi-Wan’s loose tunic, swiping his fingers over the dimples on Obi-Wan’s lower back.

“Mmm… let’s go to the bedroom,” He suggested. He threaded his fingers through Obi-Wan’s disheveled hair and dragged him up, connecting their lips again with fervor. Anakin seemed to enjoy kissing just as much as his former master, and Obi-Wan felt so lucky to have this young man all to himself. He wanted to explore more of his beloved partner, especially now that he’d acquired this new sense of touch. Obi-Wan pulled away and got to his feet, tugging Anakin along with him as he walked to the bedroom. The sudden rush of blood to his head had him giggling for some odd reason, but he reoriented his attention once Anakin collapsed onto the bed.

Obi-Wan stripped himself quickly, shivering as his clothing swept across his skin. Anakin eyed him and followed suit, throwing his garments to the floor and laying back against the pillows. Now both disrobed, Obi-Wan looked at him and felt heat pool in his groin, his desire for Anakin thickening with each breath. Anakin smiled, his eyes lidded as he moved his hand to cup his erection.

“What are you waiting for, Obi-Wan?” He said quietly, stroking himself slowly. Obi-Wan couldn’t see a reason in answering, and instead moved to join Anakin eagerly, hovering over top of his perfect body, sculpted by extensive training and demanding combat. He looked and drank in the sight of his gorgeous partner, who chose to only offer his body to Obi-Wan. And Obi-Wan wanted that to never change, he knew it as an irrational (and worrying) jealousy twisted in his chest at the thought of anyone else taking his precious Anakin. Anakin touched his ribs and said, “Come down here.”

Obi-Wan might’ve smiled as he again complied, letting gravity press him measuredly against his former student, their bodies connecting heatedly, one entity. 

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered as if awed, and somehow his veins were singing, vibrating beneath his skin. Anakin moaned in agreement, running his hot palms across Obi-Wan’s back as he pulled them even closer together, their chests and legs and hips pressed flush together. One of his hands ventured up to Obi-Wan’s nape, angling his head. Obi-Wan moved up and sealed their lips together, sighing happily as Anakin’s tongue slid sensually along his.

He felt so good. Anakin’s skin was warm and textured by his childhood of sand, and slick with the heat flushing him pink. It somehow seemed as if Obi-Wan had never felt his skin directly before, as if there had always been a barrier between his fingertips and Anakin’s being. They fit together perfectly, too, all of Obi-Wan’s grooves following the shape of Anakin’s. He felt his hot arousal against his stomach, smearing excitement over the both of them. Obi-Wan wasn’t faring much better, rocking softly against his hip as his head swam with hazy anticipation and want.

Anakin moaned happily against his mouth as he explored Obi-Wan’s body with his hands, stroking his fingertips appreciatively over his shoulder blades. He trailed his fingers higher, the sensation rushing pleasantly to Obi-Wan’s cock, his lover’s delicious and unpredictable touch keying him up. Anakin scratched softly underneath his hairline, dragging his fingernails lightly down to Obi-Wan’s shoulders. Obi-Wan shivered, the gentle pain newly intertwined with an inviting pleasure.

Anakin angled his head and deepened their kiss, sucking on Obi-Wan’s tongue sensually just as he raked his nails _hard_ down the expanse of Obi-Wan’s back, leaving red marks in his wake and it was— 

Obi-Wan gasped, tensing, his cock pulsing as he began to spill between their flushed bodies. He bit his tongue and pulled Anakin’s hips harder against his own, pressing his face into Anakin’s neck and groaning in near shock and a deep pleasure as he made a mess over their stomachs, rutting hard against his lover.

“Obi-Wan…” Anakin breathed, just as surprised and turned on, running his palms across the marks he had left on both sides of his spine. “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed, his hips pulsing up against his former mentor, and Obi-Wan breathed roughly as he pulled himself up and leaned back on his knees, staring down at his lover, heady pleasure still thrumming through his body. And he was still hard and even more aroused now as he took in the sight of Anakin, beautiful and wanting. Obi-Wan took a mental snapshot for later, when he was alone or when his mind wandered during long Council meetings. 

Obi-Wan's mind used to wander to the past, thinking often of Qui-Gon, but now it was almost always Anakin who invaded his thoughts when he zoned out. And if he was thinking about Anakin, he was often thinking about fucking him, about how good he felt wrapped around his cock, how lewd he sounded as he begged for more and harder, how alluring he looked with his lips parted, his brow furrowed in pleasure, his heated eyes staring up at his lover.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin said again, rocking his hips against the air. His cock strained indecently, precum sliding down his shaft. He was the very definition of a sexual fantasy, wanton and needy, cum staining his rippled stomach. “Please,” he begged, tugging on Obi-Wan’s arms to pull him closer. Obi-Wan licked his lips and leaned down, sucking obscenely at the mess he’d left on his skin, tasting his release and Anakin’s sweat. Obi-Wan groaned happily, his hard cock twitching as something primal shot down to his groin.

Anakin moaned, and Obi-Wan pulled up, looking at his lover underneath his lashes. Anakin moaned again, desperation seeping into his voice, and Obi-Wan knew he must’ve made quite the sight with his own cum glistening on his lips. Anakin reached over and swept two fingers through the milky puddle, gathering some before bringing his fingers to Obi-Wan’s lips, painting them further. Obi-Wan suckled them into his mouth and swallowed his essence, reveling in Anakin’s answering whimper. He released his hand and leaned down to lick up the rest, thoroughly enjoying his lover’s gasps and moans as he worked his tongue. Finally, once Anakin’s stomach was clean, he turned his attention to his cock. He gripped the base of his shaft, smirking up at Anakin who cried out and thrust his hips upwards.

“Tell me what you want, sweetheart,” he said, and Anakin whined, staring down at him in desperation.

“I want your mouth on my cock, please,” he replied. He rocked against Obi-Wan’s hand, which had yet to offer any friction. “I wanna watch you suck my cock, Obi-Wan…”

“Mmm,” Obi-Wan hummed, Anakin’s sinful voice heating him up further. He wet his lips and leaned down, laving Anakin’s wet cockhead with his tongue. Anakin groaned deeply, his hand immediately shooting to Obi-Wan’s hair to clutch at his locks.

“Oh _fuck_ ,” Anakin whined, shaking, and Obi-Wan sucked his flesh into his mouth, swallowing around his cock. “Oh, ohhh…” Anakin moaned, hips jerking hard, and then his cock was pulsing against Obi-Wan’s tongue, his load spilling into his mouth as he moaned continuously. Obi-Wan shivered at the evidence of Anakin’s pleasure, knowing that his lover felt just as euphoric as Obi-Wan had as his orgasm swept through him. 

He held Anakin in his lips for another moment, letting him enjoy the heat of his mouth. He slowly pulled off of his still-rigid cock and held Anakin’s cum in his mouth. Anakin pulled him up with his hands in his hair, kissing him feverishly. Obi-Wan groaned and parted his lips, letting Anakin taste himself, and they enjoyed his release together, swallowing with pleased sighs. When they pulled apart, Anakin smiled up at him and said, 

“I told you this would be fun.” Obi-Wan chuckled lightly, and rocked his hips down, moaning softly at the feel of Anakin’s hard cock against his own. “We have all night to go as many times as we want,” Anakin continued before biting his lip, raising his hips to make the friction even better.

“Mmm, that gives us a lot of time,” Obi-Wan murmured, nuzzling into the crook of Anakin’s neck and inhaling his lovely scent. He thought of all the things they could try and he shivered again as lust rolled through him. Anakin felt it and trailed his hands down to his hips, pulling him harder against him.

“You can fuck me in all of your favorite positions, and then some,” he whispered close to Obi-Wan’s ear, his dick spilling more precum already as they moved against each other. Obi-Wan loved the idea, but tonight….

He rolled over and pulled Anakin on top of him, pulling him down for another kiss, this time soft and slow. Anakin responded in kind, settling easily against him, his skin warm and so good against Obi-Wan’s. After a moment, Anakin pulled away, staring down curiously at him. Even with their Force bond muted, he knew Obi-Wan had something in mind.

“Anakin, tonight I want you to take me,” Obi-Wan stated, the words leaving him breathless. He watched as Anakin’s pupils constricted and dilated, his brilliant blues becoming darker, before Anakin groaned and rocked his hips hard against him. 

“Really?” Anakin asked, just as breathless, his dick leaving wet trails of precum all over Obi-Wan’s stomach and hips. Obi-Wan smiled and kissed him again, his passion flowing through their lips. 

“Yes, if you feel that you’re ready to take on the task,” he joked, amused by Anakin’s surprise. Granted, they had been… engaging like this for a few months now, and Obi-Wan had yet to offer himself to his lover in this way. Anakin chuckled lightly, his smile shifting into something dangerous.

“Mmm, is that the task of fucking you silly, until the only thing you can think about is coming with my cock inside of you?” He played along, still grinding deliciously against Obi-Wan. He nipped at his jaw and bit softly as his earlobe, causing Obi-Wan to sigh in pleasure. “I should be the one asking if _you’re_ ready, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan pulled him somehow closer, writhing underneath his talented partner. Force, how he ached to be taken and claimed by Anakin, to be reduced to begging as his lover filled him up. He’d fantasized about it briefly before; Anakin deciding that Obi-Wan needed to be taught who was _really_ in control when it came to their relationship, and pinning him down. Overpowering Obi-Wan as he struggled, taking what he wanted and fucking his former master until Obi-Wan helplessly gave in. It was a dangerous fantasy, and Obi-Wan knew that Anakin would never do that without his consent. But the thought of his former student using him for solely his own pleasure… somehow it was incredibly arousing.

Restless with his desire, Obi-Wan threaded his fingers through Anakin’s hair and pulled him up, sealing their lips together. He sucked Anakin’s tongue into his mouth, reveling in his lover’s responding moan, and when they pulled away, he said,

“You sound quite sure of yourself, Anakin.” He traced Anakin’s full, wet lips with his thumb, watching his eyes. “I hope that you’ll be able to do as you say.”

His words had the intended effect as Anakin’s eyes flashed at the challenge. At once, his former student pulled away from Obi-Wan’s body, leaning over on his knees towards the bedside table. 

“You can’t imagine what I’m about to do to you,” Anakin promised, voice heavy with want as he found the oil and turned back to Obi-Wan. He eyed his body for a moment, apparently enjoying the sight of his former master laid flushed before him, before he positioned himself between Obi-Wan’s spread thighs. Obi-Wan’s breath hitched as anticipation curled through him, his balls drawing up tight at the thought of the pleasure he was about to receive. He pulled up his legs, hooking his hands underneath his knees and pulling them close to his chest, allowing Anakin to see everything.

Anakin groaned, biting his lip, and Obi-Wan watched as he stroked his cock for a moment before unscrewing the lid to the small bottle of oil. Anakin slicked himself up first, before rubbing his fingers against Obi-Wan’s hole. Obi-Wan struggled to breathe as the simple touch of Anakin’s fingers had his dick twitching hard against his stomach. He wanted so much more. Anakin began to breach him with one finger, feeling along the inside of his tight rim.

“Anakin, I’m ready,” Obi-Wan breathed, barely hearing himself. Anakin looked up at him, his eyebrows shooting up in surprise.

“I haven’t stretched you yet,” he said uncertainly, stilling his fingers. “It will hurt if I—”

“Anakin, love, trust me,” Obi-Wan insisted. He understood Anakin’s concern; Obi-Wan refused to ever skip preparation when they fucked, but Obi-Wan knew from past experience what he liked and what he didn’t. And the pain of being opened up with someone’s cock instead of their fingers, the hard stretch of his unprepared hole around his lover’s length, all of it only aroused him further. “I don’t want your fingers, sweetheart.”

Anakin hesitated for a moment, but soon enough his lust won out, and he put the oil away as he moved himself up, fitting his body against Obi-Wan’s as he kissed him softly. His cock was hot against Obi-Wan’s thigh.

“Tell me what you want instead,” Anakin whispered, taking hold of his length and rubbing the head tantalizingly against Obi-Wan’s hole. He held Obi-Wan’s hip with his other hand, keeping him still. Obi-Wan whimpered, mentally preparing himself for the hard fucking he was sure to receive.

“I want your cock,” he said, lifting his hips and urging Anakin to take him.

“Mmm,” Anakin moaned, finally pressing forward, and they both groaned harshly as the tip pressed past his tight rim. “Do you like that, baby?” He breathed, setting both hands on his hips, sinking in a little deeper, “Do you like my cock stretching out your tight hole?”

“ _Anakin_ ,” Obi-Wan gasped, his head thrown back as the pain and pleasure twisted hotly in his groin. After so long, he’d forgotten what it was like to be on the receiving end like this, to take what his lover gave him. And Anakin was giving it to him so good, filling him slowly and hotly. The drug was making him less receptive to the pain and more sensitive to the touch, because he could feel every detail of his lover’s cock, his flared cockhead and the thick vein on the underside rubbing against his walls. 

“You feel so good, _fuck_ ,” Anakin swore, high pitched. His fingers dug into Obi-Wan’s skin, and Obi-Wan could feel his cock pulsing so hot inside of him. Obi-Wan whimpered, needing more, and Anakin pressed in slowly, keening as he paused with his dick halfway inside of his lover. “Nnngh, Obi-Wan…” he moaned, his hips jerking, and then he was busting inside of him, filling him up so full that his cum leaked out around his cock and onto the bed.

“Anakin…” Obi-Wan breathed, unable to say anything more as he felt himself teetering on the edge himself, nearly overwhelmed by his lover’s pleasure. He could feel his cum inside of him, wet and warm and slippery as it made the slide of Anakin’s cock smoother. Anakin barely paused in the midst of his orgasm, just groaned brokenly and kept pushing forward until he was fully seated inside of Obi-Wan’s ass.

“Mmm, so good baby,” Anakin murmured, rocking gently against his ass as he allowed Obi-Wan to adjust. Obi-Wan nearly whined at the pet name, and he focused on the pleasure of their joining, the delicious pain dissipating as his body accepted Anakin’s hot cock. “How do you feel?” Anakin asked breathlessly, his hips twitching harder now.

“Nngh,” Obi-Wan moaned. “Good,” he finally managed, his stomach a mess now with his own copious amounts of precum. He was so close. He felt Anakin’s hand on his jaw and he looked at him, their eyes meeting as Anakin began to move in earnest. Obi-Wan’s mouth fell open, the friction against his sensitive nerves igniting his desire.

“I don’t think I can hold back,” Anakin admitted, raising up on his knees to get more leverage. “You look so perfect like this, like you were made to take my cock.” He pulled out and pressed in hard, groaning just as harshly as Obi-Wan at the pleasure. “I’ve wanted this for so long, but I thought you’d pull rank over me or something if I asked,” he chuckled, and then bit his tongue as he fucked into Obi-Wan again and again. “But I couldn’t complain about you fucking me; you always gave it to me so good,” he rambled, sweat dripping from his forehead.

“Anakin, I’m—” Obi-Wan gasped, his lover’s voice and his smooth cock leaving him breathless. He’d missed being fucked like this, on his back as he was held down and pumped full of cum. And Anakin gave him just what he needed, fucking into him with little restraint, burying himself deeply on every down stroke. Obi-Wan was going to come. He pulled Anakin close, locking his legs around his hips and breathing in his heady scent. Obi-Wan groaned and came across his stomach, trembling, the force of it leaving him momentarily dazed.

“Mmm, that’s it baby, you feel so fucking good coming around my cock,” Anakin said into his ear, silky voice heightening Obi-Wan’s seemingly never-ending pleasure. Anakin fucked him through his glorious spasms, taking and reveling. “So tight around me, trying to milk the cum from my dick.”

“Please,” Obi-Wan said as he gained some coherence, his length never once deflating as he began to move again with Anakin’s thrusts. Anakin grinned down at him, and then he slowed his hips, staring at Obi-Wan’s painted stomach. He swept his fingers through his cum and brought them to Obi-Wan’s lips like last time, and Obi-Wan readily opened his mouth for them, before Anakin smirked and pulled his hand away. He brought his messy fingers to his own mouth and sucked on them provocatively.

“Mmm,” he moaned around his fingers, grinding his hard cock against Obi-Wan’s sensitive walls. Obi-Wan swore, his own hands reaching up to caress Anakin’s cheeks worshipfully, entranced. Anakin licked his fingers one by one, murmuring, “My Master tastes so good.”

“ _Anakin_ ,” Obi-Wan hissed, the title sending a jolt to his cock. Anakin smirked, wicked, and began snapping his hips, fucking into Obi-Wan measuredly. “Ah, oh…” Obi-Wan moaned, his hands falling to grip at his strong shoulders.

“My Master, so ‘civilized’ and ‘sophisticated,’” Anakin chuckled darkly, “taking his student’s cock in his ass like a pro.” He fucked him harder, groaning as he let his base instincts guide him, claiming his partner with quick, deep thrusts.

“Not my— ahh, ah, Anakin— nn, student any more…” Obi-Wan grunted out, breathless, his dick aching against his stomach as Anakin pounded him. His cock filled him up so perfectly, his hips setting an unforgiving pace and it felt _so good_. He never wanted Anakin to stop.

“Mm, is that what you tell yourself when you come to my bed and fuck me stupid?” Anakin babbled, groaning as his hips slapped deliciously against Obi-Wan’s ass. He set his hands on his hips and pulled him higher into his lap, forcing his cock deeper inside, and they both gasped and groaned. “You’ll always be my Master, the only man I’ll ever submit to,” he continued through his pleasured sounds, hanging his head and staring deeply into Obi-Wan’s eyes. “And you will only ever submit to _me_ , Master,” he said possessively, emphasizing his words with the rough pumping of his hips.

“Yes, Anakin, only you,” Obi-Wan promised, his words slurred with pleasure as Anakin fucked nearly all coherence out of his head. Anakin practically purred, smirking as he set his hands behind Obi-Wan’s knees and pushed his legs against the bed, keeping him in place as he snapped his hips. Obi-Wan whined and readily accepted everything Anakin gave him, greedy for his owning love. Anakin groaned and pistoned his hips, his face falling slack, his pace stuttering.

“ _Fuck_ , I’m gonna fuckin’ bust,” he gasped, pumping his hips hard and sinking in as deeply as he could go before he groaned deeply and stilled. His cock pulsed inside of Obi-Wan, and Obi-Wan whimpered as he felt his hot release flood into his hole, amazed at his newfound sensitivity. Anakin shuddered and rocked his hips, letting go of Obi-Wan’s legs so he could lean down and kiss him deeply. “You love that don’t you?” He whispered when he pulled away, “Being pumped full of my cum.”

“Mmm,” Obi-Wan moaned, pulling him down for another searing kiss. The sound of their lips smacking together joined the wet, obscene sounds of Anakin’s length fucking into his hole. Obi-Wan felt dizzy in the best possible way. He leaned back and said, “Yes, Anakin, I love it.”

“Good,” Anakin said, pleased, and leaned back up onto his knees, rocking his hips languidly. “Because by the end of the night, you’ll be aching with how full you are,” he continued, a filthy promise that had Obi-Wan shivering. Obi-Wan could only nod as his cock spilled more precum across his stomach. At this point, he would readily agree to anything Anakin suggested. They were both insatiable; every orgasm only seemed to heighten their arousal. 

“Harder,” Obi-Wan requested breathlessly, wishing Anakin would stop teasing him with his slow pace. He’d be able to come just from this in time, but he felt desperate to reach that edge again already. Anakin smirked deviously and slowed his hips even more, thrusting shallowly against his body. Obi-Wan frowned and said, “Anakin, if you don’t know what ‘harder’ means, I will gladly flip you over and _show_ you myself.”

“Haha, I think you’re enjoying my cock in your ass too much for that,” Anakin laughed, the cheeky brat. He snapped his hips hard a few times, driving into Obi-Wan roughly and forcing a choked groan from his throat. Infuriatingly, he slowed back down to a crawl and threaded his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair, making him look up at him as he said, “Why don’t you ask me nicely, and then I’ll think about giving you what you want?”

Obi-Wan’s eyes narrowed sharply, and he pushed Anakin back with ease, catching his former student off-guard. Anakin fell back onto the bed with a gasp, momentarily confused as Obi-Wan quickly straightened out his body and then swung his leg over his hip. Without preamble, Obi-Wan took his cock in hand and guided it back to his hole, groaning as he sunk back down onto it. Anakin cried out and went taut beneath him, moaning brokenly as Obi-Wan immediately began bouncing on his dick.

“Anakin, you talk too much,” Obi-Wan said through unsteady breaths, working his hips hard as he claimed his pleasure. He set his hands on Anakin’s hard stomach and leaned forward, moaning lowly as Anakin’s cock hit against his prostate on every thrust. He was so close, the heat of Anakin’s length in his body and the friction along his sensitive nerves driving him into a frenzy. His precum was dribbling down his cock and making a mess all over Anakin’s stomach.

Anakin only whimpered and groaned, either smartly deciding to shut up or speechless from Obi-Wan’s assault of pleasure. He set his hands on Obi-Wan’s hips and pulsed his hips up every time he sank down, the friction better and harder as he moved with Obi-Wan. He stared up at his partner, his dilated pupils unfocused, his sweet lips parted around his desperate noises. He was so lovely. Obi-Wan moaned and hung his head, overwhelmed by the image of his perfect lover and the feeling of his hard cock wrecking his hole.

Anakin moved one of his hands to Obi-Wan’s dripping cock, stroking him roughly and thumbing over his weeping slit, and Obi-Wan was gone. He groaned lowly as his orgasm rushed through his body and his cock pulsed, shooting over Anakin’s fingers and stomach. Shivering, he rocked his hips down as euphoria sung through his veins, heightened by Anakin’s continued touching on his cock. Normally, he would be oversensitive after just coming, but right now he couldn’t get enough of Anakin’s hand or his dick or his body. Nearly delirious, he continued bouncing on Anakin’s cock, watching through wet eyelashes as Anakin whimpered beneath him.

Anakin brought his sticky fingers to Obi-Wan’s lips, and Obi-Wan suckled them into his mouth easily, swallowing the taste of his release. Anakin sighed roughly and sat up, pulling Obi-Wan against his body as he rocked his hips up and helped Obi-Wan fuck himself on his length. Obi-Wan moaned at the feel of his hot, slick body and clung to him as Anakin held him tightly.

“I love you so much,” Anakin breathed, soft voice thick with emotion close to Obi-Wan’s ear. He tightened his arms around his former mentor and Obi-Wan whimpered and squeezed him just as tight. They needed to be _closer_. “You always take care of me,” Anakin continued, breathing warmly against Obi-Wan’s neck. “You make me feel so good, every time, Master. _Obi-Wan_.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan said, reverent as he brought a hand to his partner’s hair and tilted his head back. “My love,” he murmured, knowing Anakin adored the pet name. He leaned forward and claimed his lips, kissing him soundly as they moved together. Anakin whimpered against his mouth and his hips stuttered underneath Obi-Wan as he clutched at his shoulder blades. He came and filled Obi-Wan again with his cum, wet and warm as it leaked out between their heated joining. Obi-Wan swallowed Anakin’s pleasured noises and rocked his hips gently, delighting in the sensation of Anakin’s release painting his insides. 

Gasping for breath, Anakin pulled away but remained upright, dazed as he looked up at his former mentor. 

“Beautiful,” Obi-Wan whispered, kissing him chastely. Anakin hummed against his lips, smiling when Obi-Wan pulled back.

“You’re reading my mind,” he replied and mouthed at Obi-Wan’s neck, causing him to shiver pleasantly. Anakin grinded up into his pliant body, moaning softly. “You feel so wet, fuck,” he hissed, pulling Obi-Wan impossibly closer to him.

“Anakin, please…” he said, needing more. 

“I know, baby,” Anakin replied, gently pulling and pushing Obi-Wan until his former mentor was on his stomach on the bed. Obi-Wan complied easily, muffling his moans into the pillows as his drooling cock rubbed against the sheets. Anakin hovered over him, breathing hard and nudging his legs apart. “I feel it, too…” he murmured breathlessly, pulling Obi-Wan’s hips up as he lined up his cock.

Obi-Wan gripped the sheets tightly and bit his lip, moaning as Anakin pressed inside slowly but deeply, until he couldn’t move forward any more. His cock twitched hard against his stomach; he was already shivering with anticipation as Anakin seated himself fully. Even with their muted Force bond, Obi-Wan knew that Anakin must be feeling just as insatiable as himself. 

“Ohh… Obi-Wan,” Anakin breathed above him, rocking his hips gently at first, and then driving in harder. Obi-Wan groaned and pressed back against him, accepting and asking for more. Anakin exhaled sharply and gripped Obi-Wan’s hips hard, pulling him back against him, snapping his hips faster. “Mmm, fuck yeah,” Anakin moaned, settling into a hard rhythm that had Obi-Wan gasping for breath. 

Oh, Anakin felt so good. He knew exactly how Obi-Wan loved to be fucked, despite never assuming this role before with his former mentor. Then again, his young lover had become surprisingly intuitive concerning Obi-Wan’s thoughts and desires. They knew each other too well, and Obi-Wan feared that he was even more of an open book to his student than he realized. That didn’t matter at this moment, however… Obi-Wan could hardly focus on anything besides the pleasure racking through his body.

And Anakin of course, the amazing being above him, giving him this pleasure. Obi-Wan moaned his name into the pillow, muffled, but Anakin understood. He leaned forward and covered Obi-Wan’s slick back with his heated body, rocking forward with powerful thrusts. Moaning softly, he kissed and mouthed at Obi-Wan’s shoulders and neck. 

“I want you so badly, Obi-Wan,” he breathed into his skin, rolling his hips.

“You have me, Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered after turning his head. “I’m yours.”

“I want more,” Anakin whimpered, his voice cracking with emotion. He tilted Obi-Wan’s hips up so he could drive inside deeper, moaning lowly. Obi-Wan shuddered and breathed Anakin’s name. “I want you to give yourself like this to me every night, okay?” Anakin rambled, thrusting, and oh this angle was so wonderful.

“Ravenous and presumptuous,” Obi-Wan murmured, mostly unthinking. He just wanted Anakin to keep going.

“Mmm, you’re telling me you don’t want that? What do you want, then?” Anakin said breathlessly, grinding and pumping, and then again.

“Fuck,” Obi-Wan hissed, his pulsing cock sliding against the sheets with every thrust of Anakin’s hips. “Make me come, please, Anakin.”

“Yes, Master,” Anakin rasped, his hips snapping powerfully, over and over again and robbing Obi-Wan of his breath. Obi-Wan shut his eyes and focused on the heightened pleasure, the amazing drag of Anakin’s cock in his body, the perverse sounds of their fucking. Anakin was right; Obi-Wan was wet with his multiple loads and they could hear it as their skin slapped together. Anakin fucked him deeply and quickly, pushing his lover to that edge with skilled ease.

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan gasped into the pillows, body drawing taut as he soaked the sheets underneath him with his hot release. Whimpering, he reveled in the euphoria that pulsated from his dick throughout his entire body, blinding his mind with ecstasy. 

“Mmm, ohh, I love it when you come around me,” Anakin said softly, rolling his hips roughly, his fingernails like claws against Obi-Wan’s hips. He mouthed and bit at Obi-Wan’s shoulders, breathing hard. “Your hole squeezes my cock so tight, ahh, Force it feels so good,” he hissed, his hips stuttering. He groaned, his sweet voice so close to Obi-Wan’s ear, and held Obi-Wan’s hips tight against him, his length pulsing. He tilted Obi-Wan’s hips up and Obi-Wan gasped at the feel of his hot cum pouring inside of him. There was so much of it.

Anakin rocked against him gently, emptying himself completely, and then relaxed against Obi-Wan’s back. Obi-Wan sighed pleasantly, his mind dazed and his skin buzzing. Anakin was a warm weight against him, grounding him and reminding him that he was here with the most amazing person he’d ever had the fortune to meet. Anakin nuzzled at the back of his neck and kissed the skin below his ear, soft and loving. And then more insistent as he rolled his hips, his cock still hard and eager inside of Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sighed and moved against him. His arousal had yet to be satisfied, either. 

“How much have I given you tonight?” Anakin whispered, moving up on his knees, his pleasant warmth disappearing from Obi-Wan’s body. Anakin stroked his calloused palms over the dimples on his lower back before moving lower, palming at his ass, spreading his cheeks to get a good look at his cock buried inside of Obi-Wan’s hole. “How many times have I come inside you?”

“I don’t know, love,” Obi-Wan said softly. He hadn’t kept count. 

“I want to see,” Anakin said excitedly, pulling his cock free of Obi-Wan’s wanting body. Obi-Wan sighed heavily but couldn’t deny his lover. He knew exactly what Anakin wanted to see.

He rolled out from underneath Anakin and stood from the bed on wobbling knees, nearly stumbling as he focused on keeping Anakin’s spend inside of his hole. He stood with his back to Anakin, his cheeks hot with shame and lust.

“Show me, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said from the bed. Obi-Wan bit his lip and set his hands on his ass, spreading himself and leaving nothing to his lover’s imagination. He relaxed his body with a quiet moan, shivering as Anakin’s release dripped out of his hole and fell to the floor. His face burned hotter.

A moment later, Anakin was behind him and rubbing the head of his wet cock against Obi-Wan’s sloppy hole, coating his dick with his cum as the tip caught against the rim. Obi-Wan’s legs trembled and Anakin encircled his frame in his arms, his hands resting on his stomach and chest.

“I’ve got you,” Anakin breathed, pressing in slowly as he held Obi-Wan against him. “I’m gonna take good care of you, Master,” he promised, palming greedily at Obi-Wan’s chest and tight nipples, drawing desperate moans from his partner. Anakin was just as desperate, falling into a harsh rhythm against Obi-Wan’s body, pistoning his hips. “You’re so fucking sexy, Obi-Wan…”

“Anakin, oh…” Obi-Wan whimpered, hanging his head and allowing Anakin to do as he pleased with his body. His cock slapped against his stomach as Anakin pumped his hips. Anakin moved a hand down to his hip to pull him against his cock on every thrust, fucking Obi-Wan measuredly and deeply. Obi-Wan loved it.

The hand on Obi-Wan’s hip moved to his length, stroking him. Anakin breathed wicked things into his ear and pumped his cock in time with his thrusts, quickly driving Obi-Wan delirious with pleasure. Obi-Wan came and released across Anakin’s fingers, rutting against his hand without thought. It was just as euphoric but he didn’t shoot so much as dribbled across Anakin’s fingers, his dick pulsing weakly.

“Still good?” Anakin asked against his ear, slowing his hips.

“Yes,” Obi-Wan answered simply, catching his breath. His cock was still hard in Anakin’s hand. He wondered if he’d ever be satisfied.

Anakin brought his hand up and smeared his lover’s release across his nipples, pinching and pulling at the sensitive nubs. Obi-Wan bucked against him, wanting to feel him follow him over that edge. Anakin groaned and drove into him, chasing his release just as Obi-Wan desired. Anakin whimpered and sank into his hole, pouring his release into Obi-Wan’s insatiable body.

He held him for a moment, breathing hard against Obi-Wan’s hair. Then, he maneuvered them back onto the bed, until they were both laying on their sides. He kept his cock buried inside of Obi-Wan, his arms tight around Obi-Wan’s midsection. They reveled in the glorious feeling of each other’s bodies for a few moments, basking.

“I love you, Obi-Wan,” Anakin said, so sweet. Obi-Wan turned his head and accepted a chaste kiss from his lover, his heart full. Anakin kissed at his nape, his mouth warm. “I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Mmm, that would be lovely,” Obi-Wan sighed, liking the idea way too much. Anakin felt so good inside him, even as they were just laying like this. He could feel himself slowly coming down from the drug, because he was still wanting and yet a tired ache had begun to set into his bones. His newfound sensitivity was numbing, too, because he could no longer feel all the details of Anakin’s glorious cock. He figured that he’d be able to come one more time, perhaps.

Anakin began rolling his hips, moaning lowly. Obi-Wan braced himself and let his own pleasured noises flow from his lips freely as Anakin took him apart. His pace was unhurried as he focused on reaching as deeply as he could on every thrust. He pumped his hips harder and then gasped harshly, jerking against Obi-Wan, coming inside once more. Obi-Wan moaned, loving his partner’s pleasure.

Anakin held him tightly for a long moment, steadying his breaths. Obi-Wan basked in his touch, the heat of his body. Then, Anakin slowly extracted himself from Obi-Wan and gently turned him over onto his back.

Obi-Wan looked up at him through wet eyelashes, his aching cock hard against his stomach. Anakin licked his lips and moved up, kissing Obi-Wan deeply. Obi-Wan moaned against his mouth and returned his passion easily. Anakin nipped at his bottom lip and then moved lower, mouthing at Obi-Wan’s heated skin, licking at his collarbones and sucking on his nipples. Obi-Wan strained his hips up, Anakin’s mouth sinfully talented. Anakin had mercy and kissed down his stomach and bit at his hipbones softly before taking Obi-Wan’s cock in his hand.

“Will you come for me, Master?” Anakin whispered, gripping the base of his length. He shifted and moved one of Obi-Wan’s legs up, making him bend his leg and give him a better view of his hole. Without warning, Anakin prodded his hole with his fingers, rubbing at his swollen rim. “Can I fuck you with my fingers, Obi-Wan?”

“Yes,” Obi-Wan breathed, whimpering as Anakin touched his hole. He could feel how wet he was as Anakin opened him up with one finger and then quickly another. Anakin hummed and moved closer, watching raptly as he buried his fingers into Obi-Wan’s body and stretched them apart. Obi-Wan groaned and rocked back onto his fingers, loving the friction. Anakin pressed a third finger into him and then stroked his cock with his other hand. “Ah, oh… Anakin,” Obi-Wan moaned softly, his body heating up even more. 

Anakin smirked at him, his eyes glinting, and he let his jaw fall open and guided Obi-Wan’s drooling cock into his mouth. Obi-Wan gasped and snapped his hips up without thought, groaning weakly as Anakin swallowed him with ease. Anakin hummed around his length and stroked his shaft as he fingered him, expertly taking care of his lover. Anakin was intimately knowledgeable about the pleasure this position would bring, as he always lost his mind whenever their roles were switched and Obi-Wan did this to him. His thick fingers were demanding and satisfying, his wet mouth a perfect sleeve for Obi-Wan’s cock.

Obi-Wan came quickly, shivering as his cock pulsed but he had nothing left to give Anakin, empty. Anakin held him in his mouth as his cock finally began to soften, and then he pulled away and pressed wet kisses to his member and hips. Obi-Wan moaned quietly and relaxed against the sheets, boneless. Anakin carefully extracted his fingers and moved up Obi-Wan’s body to kiss him wetly.

Obi-Wan sighed against his mouth and accepted his affection easily, his body buzzing pleasantly. His dick was finally spent and his desire was mostly sated. Now all he wanted was to hold Anakin and enjoy his love and his body. Anakin rocked against him, his cock still hard. The drug had yet to wear off for his young lover.

“My love,” Obi-Wan whispered, wrapping his hand around Anakin’s length. Anakin gasped and shuddered, rutting against Obi-Wan’s fingers. Obi-Wan pulled him close and kissed the corner of his mouth, the line of his jaw. “I love you, Anakin,” he said softly, reverently, and Anakin whimpered as he pulsed in his hand. His cock dribbled weakly against his skin, his balls just as empty as Obi-Wan’s after coming so many times. He sighed contentedly and tilted his head, capturing Obi-Wan’s lips and kissing him soundly.

They laid there and held each other for a few soft moments, lounging as the sweet ache of their activities began to set into their muscles. Obi-Wan became aware of the soreness of his rim and groaned in dread of the upcoming days that were sure to be intermittently painful. He was also aware of the wet and sticky sheets clinging to his skin.

“Anakin, we need to shower,” he rasped, his voice hoarse after their rigorous lovemaking. Anakin hummed, seemingly content as he laid heavily on top of his former mentor. He kissed softly at Obi-Wan’s neck and whispered sweet compliments, trying to convince him to just let them sleep first. “Up,” Obi-Wan insisted, pushing against his lazy partner.

Anakin sighed but obediently stood, swaying as he searched for balance. Obi-Wan wasn’t any better off, nearly stumbling as he pushed Anakin towards the ‘fresher. He turned the water on and tested it with his palm before stepping in and tugging Anakin inside, too. Obi-Wan sighed pleasantly as the hot water ran over his muscles, and Anakin backed him up against the wall to feel the stream, too.

“Don’t be selfish,” Obi-Wan complained, pressing his palms against Anakin’s shoulders. Anakin rolled his eyes but stepped back a little, allowing the water to roll over both of their bodies. Obi-Wan closed his eyes and enjoyed the warmth, mentally checking over his body. Oh yeah, he was going to be incredibly sore for a few days. He groaned and said, “I shouldn’t have let you fuck me so many times.”

“Are you seriously complaining?” Anakin said, his voice just as hoarse as Obi-Wan’s. He crowded up against his lover and pulled him closer, kissing him with heat. Obi-Wan moaned and kissed him back, and his cock twitched weakly but he was completely numb in his groin. He felt like he wouldn’t be able to get hard again for days. Anakin’s mouth was still nice though, soft and wet against Obi-Wan’s. When Anakin pulled away, he whispered, “I really loved all of it. You amaze me, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan hummed and kissed him softly, endearment swelling in his chest. How he loved this young one. He enjoyed the night, as well. Everything involving Anakin was of course wonderful, but even before that, he’d enjoyed how the drug altered his mind. He’d accessed a new sense of touch and a new way of thinking… he’d figured out so much about the universe surrounding him. What had he figured out?

“Anakin, what were we talking about earlier in the night?” He asked, running his hands over the wet skin of his lover’s back.

“I don’t remember. I can’t ever remember stuff like that from a trip,” Anakin replied, nuzzling Obi-Wan’s hair. It felt like a dream. Obi-Wan couldn’t remember any of his revelations. But it was okay. He could feel the Force moving through him, no longer muted. And he could feel Anakin’s thoughts and feelings through their Bond. Anakin was remembering their night, replaying his favorite parts. Obi-Wan chuckled and kissed at his shoulders, enjoying his taste and the heat of the water.

He reminded himself to indulge Anakin’s wishes more often.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated. Thank you for reading <3


End file.
